


【Serard】After the Proposal

by Emmmma



Series: 【Serard】Strawberry Latte [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Epilogue of Strawberry LatteApril. 3rd, 2015They chose a warm day in Spring for their wedding.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: 【Serard】Strawberry Latte [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075877
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	【Serard】After the Proposal

In early March of 2015, more than half a year after Gerard had proposed to him, Sergio was pregnant again. This time he handled it much calmer, sitting on a bench in the corner of Real Madrid's change room, lowering his voice and calling his Alpha. Gerard took a day off from the Club and drove to pick him up after training. Marcelo and Cristiano both glanced at them interestingly, then looked at each other again and nodded silently. Their vice-captain had recently become inexplicably weary, his temper more irritable and short-fused than ever, and he has begun to change the scent-blocking stickers more frequently (they think that it was because the first experience left him some trauma). "Ser," Cristiano leaned closer and pretended to be mysterious, "Congratulations." Sergio frowned and replied solemnly, "I don't know what you are talking about." Marcelo approached him from the other side. "Wow Pique’s good." He reached out and poked the Omega's tummy, "How far along are you?" Sergio slapped his hand off and gave him a stern glare, "Nonsense." Gerard stepped out of the car without knowing that his Omega was in an irritable mood. He happily walked over to give Sergio a hug, but was greeted by a fist in the face. The Alpha didn’t get upset at all as he gently and somewhat helplessly tolerated his Omega's sudden outbursts, and leaned in to kiss Sergio on the forehead when he was calm. This time, the vice captain of Real Madrid no longer resisted, but pressed into his Alpha’s to whisper an apology.

They sat side by side in front of the couch, writing down the names of every guest on the Invitations, then carefully slipped them into the envelopes. Real Madrid’s Squad spent a long time trying to pry out what Gerard did to convince Sergio to hold their Wedding in Barcelona, but the Omega had refused to budge. Cristiano and Leo accompanied them to choose their suits respectively. The Omega's white suit wrapped around his smooth and slim muscle lines perfectly; and the Alpha's dark blue suit complemented his eyes. "I'm getting married!" Gerard poked Cristiano in the ribs excitedly, "I'm going to marry Sese!" "Why the heck did I agree to come pick out suits with you," The Portuguese Alpha grumbled, " You poke me **_one more time_** and I will tell Sergio to divorce you after the first day." "Cris!" Leo glared at his silly Alpha. "Stop talking nonsense." Gerard just pouted, "Then I’ll kidnap Leo and keep you guys from marrying each other." "Geri you too!" The Omega frowned at the naive Spaniard, "The sum of you two’s mental age is less than ten." "After six years, I still don't understand what Sergio sees in you." Cristiano muttered. "Well I don’t get why Leo fell for you either," Gerard replied while rolling his eyes. "What do you see in him, Leo?" Huh? Leo blinked his dark brown doe-eyes innocently and confusedly. Well, guess he shouldn’t have expected children to behave maturely in the first place.

Their Wedding was hosted on the beach in Barcelona. The light blue sky was clear and warm. The tiny lights suspended above the elegant dark-brown tables and chairs added a touch of magic to the simple decoration theme. There were gorgeous red roses in the centre of the dining table, and the gold and red rimmed vases symbolized the colour they both fight for. Small and cute succulent plants in front of each seat complemented the large oak-wood tables; candle fire swayed slightly in the ocean breeze, casting spotted lights and shadows through the clean and delicate wine glasses. Listening to the of the guests’ noisy chattering on the beach, Gerard fiddled with his bow tie and asked Leo nervously, "What if Sese doesn't show up?" "What?" Leo was busy doodling on the clipboard, frowning in confusion when he heard the Alpha's random statement, "How many stupid things have you done in the past six years? Sergio hadn't left you then, why are you worried now?" "He’s so good-looking and the Alphas who want to mate him can line up all way from Seville to Madrid, and if..." Gerard stammered panickily as if his Omega was already leaving him. "Okay, okay, don't be silly," Leo reached out and patted his back. "I’ll call Cris okay? Let’s see if Sergio’s here." "Leo?" Cristiano was helping the to fix the Sevillian’s hair when his phone rang, so he hurriedly applied hairspray onto Sergio’s head while answering his Omega’s call. "Hey Cris, Geri is… urm, panicking." The Argentine's soft tone made him smile unconsciously. "Is Sergio with you?" Cristiano shrugged helplessly and handed the phone to Sergio. "It’s for you." The vice captain of Real Madrid raised his eyebrows and yelled into the phone immediately, "Gerard Pique, if you are getting cold feet now, I swear to God I will break your legs through the phone line." Hearing his Omega’s furious threats, Gerard couldn't help but actually let out a sigh of relief.

Watching his Omega walk down the aisle paved with rose petals, Gerard’s racing heart suddenly calmed. Sergio gave him a shy but excited smile, and the warm-brown eyes winked at him sneakily. “Sese,” Gerard took his hand lovingly, “I love you.” The corner of his eyes crinkled, “Oh Sese. There are so many things that I wanna say, but I just can’t seem to find the words to describe you. You are beyond gorgeous, and to match your absolutely dazzling appearance, you have the personality that one can only dream of. I must apologize to our kids in advance here,” The Alpha grinned adoringly, “But you are my most cherished treasure, and no matter what happens, I will always put you first. I don’t know what’s the happiest day of my life; when I first met you, when you gave me the opportunity to have and hold you, when you said yes to us spending the rest of ours lives together, or today, as I finally put a ring on that finger and call you mine.” Gerard leaned in and kissed his knuckles, “You are far from what people viewed as a sweet, soft, and sensitive Omega; but your fiery passion leaves a deeper print in my heart everyday. When you wake up beside me and mumble ‘good morning’; when you stand up and fight for your teammates on the pitch; when you rock Milan to sleep at three in the morning even though he’s screaming my name; and when you kiss my forehead whispering ‘good night’ thinking that I wouldn’t notice; I love every little detail about you.” Sergio sniffled quietly as Gerard gently wiped away the tears on his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “I wish humans had multiple lives, because then I can fall in love with you from the beginning over and over again. You are a special one, Ramos. Even though sometimes you want to kill me. Please remember, next time as you try to rip my throat out, that I will always have your back, partner.” The Alpha shoved Sergio playfully, and before he could complain, pulled him into a deep kiss. All of the unsaid words melted between their lips, and Sergio could swear, he heard Geri’s heart smile.

“Geri,” Sergio beamed and squeezed his hand, “Whether it’s Monster Octopus or SuperBear,” He paused to throw a wink at Milan, who was giggling in Leo’s lap, “You know that I’m not a big fan of fairy-tales. Yet from the moment that I met you, I knew mine already had a happy ending. Everyday you made me believe that true love does exist, and there didn’t need to be any flaws.” He grinned brightly and continued, “Being with you wasn’t always easy. We disagreed and argued over pretty much everything, by the way, Hala Madrid!” He let out a laugh as his Alpha frowned disapprovingly, “but you gave me a million reasons to continue. When I was twenty, presenting as an Omega crushed me. People warned me that if ever bonded, my Alpha would be able to use their pheromone to control me and manipulate me over decisions that I didn’t want to make.” Sergio paused and took a deep breath, “You never did, and I know that you never will. You saw me as your equal half, if not more, and always met me in the middle. Thank you for making all the compromises, tolerating all my somewhat violent outbursts,” Gerard let out a small chuckle at that, and Sergio smiled through his tears, “and for loving me as who I am. I know that this will probably make the headlines tomorrow, but I won’t regret saying it one bit,” Holding Gerard’s intense and affectionate gaze, Sergio let out a shuddering breath, “You are the definition of a perfect Alpha. You’re tall, handsome, caring, and so much fun to be with. Gerard Pique, it probably sounds insane, but I really do love you. I hope we’ll always be together, until El Clásicos do us apart.” He finished his speech with a light chuckle while the audience laughed, but Sergio didn’t care. He’s busy staring into Geri’s stunning blue eyes.

Looking down at his baby brother who was holding Gerard's hand and smiling happily, Rene bursted into tears on the stage. He took a sip of champagne from the glass, "Gerard, the baby brother whom I’ve been protecting for more than twenty years becomes yours from today on." Rene choked back a cry, "I know he seems impenetrable, but there’s always a little Sevillian Cuqui living in his heart. For six years, though you have never treated him badly, I still wanna say, please take care of him." The Alpha paused and took a deep breath, then whispered through his broken sobs, "Sergio, I still can’t believe that the little kid who grasped the corner of my shirt, blinking his puppy eyes and begging for treats is now married.” Sergio rubbed his nose, a little embarrassed, and his parents shook their heads hinting him to ignore his brother’s emotional breakdown. "I hope you will always be happy in the rest of your life, and Gerard will be by your side through the toughest times." The guests all began to applaud, and Sergio stepped forward to pull his brother into a hug. "I will," He whispered a promise against Rene's shoulder.

The Barcelona players gathered in front of the mic with their wine glasses. "Geri, I knew from the day that you punched me to protect Sergio," Mascherano smiled, "That you will always fight for him; whether it is facing your teammates, or your opponents." Gerard nodded sheepishly, but the Argentine Alpha only blinked at him knowingly. "I always thought that as soon as you guys are together, I wouldn’t have to listen to you babbling on and on about how good Sergio looks." Cesc pretended to be heartbroken and put a hand on his chest. "But man, I was so wrong. Now it’s been a year since I left Barcelona, and you still send me texts every night telling me how perfect your Omega is." He nodded to Sergio, "Sergio, please please take away his phone every night from now on." There was a burst of laughter among the audience, and Gerard stared at Cesc angrily, while Sergio leaned on his shoulder and laughed himself all over the place. "Hi," Leo’s dimples appeared shyly, "I first found out that when you liked our rival’s Defender, when your phone rang in the change room and Sergio's name had a heart behind it. I hope you will always find happiness in life, and Sergio will always send me delicious treats," The Argentine Omega smiled, "Geri, you’ll have to treat him well; otherwise I will call Cris and ask him to teach you a lesson." After they sat down again, Real Madrid’s team members also stepped onto the stage. Marcelo took the mic and began his speech with a fake emotional tone (Sergio thinks he’s making fun of Rene), "From now on, our rivals have officially abducted our vice captain. If you ever bully him, we will gather up and beat you up," Marcelo paused and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "No need. Ser can do it himself." Iker took the mic next and said, "I am deeply touched by Cesc's speech," He nodded at him understandingly, "They both fell in love with each other at first sight, and if it weren't for Xavi and I," He raised his glass to his childhood friend, "I would still be roommates with Sese in the national team, and whenever Gerard stretches, chats, or jokes with anyone else, I would witness the dutiful Mr. Ramos abusing our poor grass field." Sergio’s cheeks were burning up, he glanced at his Alpha, and Gerard leaned in and kissed his flushed ear-tips, "From beginning to end, it was always you." Gerard whispered in his ear. Watching their reactions, Cristiano smacked his lips, "I was gonna sing a song tonight, but those two wouldn't let me." He pouted aggrievedly, "Six years ago, Pique just became my opponent, and within a few months he was crushing hard on my vice captain. Although I don’t always see eye to eye with him, but… under the threat of Sergio’s fists, I still hope that they will be happy.” The Portuguese Alpha added seriously, “I still love Leo the most though.” Xavi ruffled Leo's hair while throwing him a glare, the Argentine Omega just smiled sweetly, and Neymar tried to murder Cristiano through his glare.

With mellow and romantic guitar preluding, Gerard reached out a hand to him. "Sese," he smiled warmly, blue eyes glowing with anticipation, "Dance with me?" Just like a year ago, Sergio reached out and entangled their fingers, "Of course." ( _I Was Made For Loving You – Tori Kelly Ft. Ed Sheeran_ )

_I'll take this chance, so call me blind_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_Please don't scar this young heart_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold me close, through the night_

_Don't let me go, we'll be all right_

_Touch my soul and hold it tight_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_I won't scar your young heart_

_Just take my hand_

_'Cause I was made for loving you_

_……_

Gerard held Sergio’s hand in his left hand, and the ring on his ring finger gently gleamed under the lights, leaving specks of bright spots on the dance floor. The coldness of the metal scorched the centre of Sergio’s palm hotly and sweetly. The Alpha put his hand on his waist and lead him gently with the music. Sergio was silent as he pressed his cheek into Gerard’s shoulder, feeling the delicate fabric of the suit rubbing against his skin with their movement. The overwhelming and burning ache spread from his heart, Sergio could feel the rim of his eyes heat up, and the overly-sweet and seemingly unreal love drowned all of his self-control. "Geri," He repeated hoarsely, "Geri." "Shhh." As if there was telepathy between them, Gerard’s hand tightened behind his waist, turning his face and kissed Sergio’s temple affectionately, "I'm right here." The music slowly softened, then came to a stop. Leo finally gave in to Cristiano, the Portuguese grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat pleasantly. Sergio tried to swallow the long-suppressed emotions in his throat. He choked back a sob and whispered again, "Geri." Gerard didn't let go of his hand, but gently pushed the small of his back, "Cris is about to sing. Let's get outta here."

They sat down on the beach silently, with their shoulders pressing into each other; the cool ocean breeze brushed their faces with a faint scent of sweetness. Sergio took off his shoes, feeling the soft and velvety sand gliding over his toes with leftover warmth from the sun, and Gerard draped his jacket around his shoulders. Unlike their clamoring teammates on the other end of the beach, the darkness around them is so quiet that they could only hear the waves gently lapping the shore. The sound of water covered the Omega’s sniffles. Gerard's arms were seamlessly wrapped around his waist; and before he had time to think, Sergio heard himself so effortlessly utter out the words that had entangled the tip of his tongue for years, "I love you." His Alpha didn’t respond. Geri was busy kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎊Woohoo 2021🎊 I hope you like this snippet, I added some visual hehe (Yeah it totally didn't take me eight hours to figure out how) Happy New Year, and I will see you next work🥰


End file.
